


I want your leather studded kiss

by Seok17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancer! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seok17/pseuds/Seok17
Summary: "Hi, we're here for a birthday special, name Choi"





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another strip club, like all of them are, neon pink lights, sexy dance music playing and very good looking people dancing around poles or stripping on their own stage. Seungcheol himself decided for this one in particular; the dancers are both women and men and since his friends have different interests he wanted everyone to have fun. 

That was the only thing under his control though, everything else was took over by Soonyoung and Seungkwan, so he was a little nervous. 

"Hi, we're here for a birthday special, name Choi" he hears Soonyoung say to the person in charge and he knows in about an hour everyone will be drunk and some stripper will be sitting on his lap but he laughs, he knew this was going to happen.

It's only been 20 minutes and the table all twelve of his friends are sitting at is full of bottles more or less empty, Jun and Seokmin are dancing on the booth sofa, someone's already drunk, others are stripping and the still sober ones are laughing trying to make Hansol stop singing to Lady Gaga with Seungkwan .  
They spend the next hour talking and having fun, when Jeonghan comes back from where it went, wasn't it the bathroom?, and whispers to him "your present is ready" and with a wink goes back to his seat. 

He knows he was right about the night when suddenly they're sitting in the dark for a few seconds and then two lights illuminate a single spot on the stage in front of them and a boy comes out from the ground sitting on his knees. 

Seungcheol knew he would enjoy a good looking stripper but this is so much more; the boy is wearing a leather collar so black it makes the white skin of his chest almost transparent and those pink lips very kissable. He doesn't have much more on, just very tiny black lather shorts and black combat boots; so yeah not a stripper. His blonde hair looks wet and his dark eyes looks even more intense with black make up around them, and all in all Seungcheol thinks he never saw a more sensual person in his life, his mouth it's dry already.

The boy, Woozi, Seungkwan tells him, throws is head back and suddenly a pole is illuminated behind him. Slowly he put his hands on it and then he smirks right at Seungcheol and everything else kinda disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is breathing hard too and if his friend are laughing he doesn't even hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to everyone's expectations. My inspiration for this chapter was Anastasia Sokolova and her Ukraine's Got Talent performances.  
> I suggest listening to Marilyn Manson 'Tainted Love' to really get into this.

Woozi holds himself at the pole and starts slowly rolling his hips and biting his lower lip then he grabs high onto the pole and lifts himself up, ass sliding on the pole. 

He has only one hand on the pole now and he's circling around quickening his pace until he's powerfully hoisting himself up from the ground, he secure his legs around the pole arching his body mid air doing slow, sensual body waves. 

The music gets more erotic, loud bass and languid voice, the boy starts climbing the pole following the rhythm, in the same way slow, deep sex would make his body move, one step at the time,one, two, three, he reaches the top, open his arms and right when the music explodes he let himself fall down, Seungcheol catch his breath but the boy stop himself, his face almost touching the floor, he lift his head and his eyes are pure hunger when he looks at Seungcheol. His dick just got fully hard.

He grabs the pole again with both hands, feet on the ground, his left side facing Seungcheol, and body waving goes down legs open, and then up slowly, sweet ass in the air.

He starts circling around the pole again and then grabs it with one hand, jumps and begins doing splits mid air, Seungcheol can see all the muscles in his thighs and he'd love to be in between them, kiss them, bite them. He growls and doesn't care.

He's on the floor again, on one knee, hand is still on the pole in front of him and head down, he push his legs up, and in that moment he looks like a scorpion with his tail curved forward and ready to kill, he locks them tight on the pole and push his chest up, facing forward once more, he's glistening.

He turns on the oposite side of pole legs still locked, push his upper body down, back to the pole and slides down; rest his hands on the ground and with a split bring the legs down too and whip his head up breathing hard. 

Seungcheol is breathing hard too and if his friend are laughing he doesn't even hear them. They keep looking at each other, and it's so intense, the air full of lust. He thinks the show is over, he hopes it is because Seungcheol is so far gone, he wants to touch himself, touch the boy, kiss and lick and fuck him senseless. 

However Woozi gets away from the pole and starts walking towards the end of the catwalk, so close to Seungcheol yet painfully distant, the two lights that followed him merge into one and becomes dimmer, he kneels down in the same position from the start, head thrown back, eyes closed; a few seconds after, out of nowhere water comes pouring down like a rain shower, Seungcheol's eyes widen and his dick is so hard he's not sure he can take this. 

The boy puts his hands down and slides forward, back arching, chest close to the floor under him, ass up in the air, his body is a like a slow painful wave and he keeps looking at Seungcheol, smirking . When he comes up still on his knees, water dripping down his thighs, he licks his lips and slowly make his hands go down his chest, until his thumbs disappear inside his shorts, teasing, and Seungcheol bites down a moan, his hands gripping the cushion he's sitting on so hard the fabric may actually rip. Woozi may or may not be able to see that but his eyes gets even darker and the smirk is back on.

The floor is wet and he spread his knees easily, he bring one hand in his hair and the other still tugging at his shorts, he starts opening and closing his legs, going up and down; Woozi is so erotic Seungcheol can almost feel him bouncing on his lap.

The music becomes even more sensual, he turns with his back toward Seungcheol and lays down, knees up and hands over his head; he starts thrusting his hips in the air, slowly, sensual at the beginning and then increasingly stronger, faster, grabbing his hair and almost moaning like he could imagine someone riding him; Seungcheol never thought he'd be in this position one day but he thinks he wouldn't mind be that someone. 

The music's pace gets calmer and the volume fades, the song is ending and so does the performance, this time seemingly for real, Woozi push himself up with his right arm and with a spin he swiftly stands up. His wet shorts cup his ass like a second skin and at this point Seungcheol could come just thinking about having it his hands. 

He locks eyes with Seungcheol once gain, winks at him and the light on the stage fades out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just used up all his luck for the next fifty years.

No strip, no lap dance and yet he doesn't know what to do he's frozen. That boy captured him, devoured his soul and he needs to know him, to hear his voice, to kiss those lips. 

Slowly all his sourroundings come back into his vision and his friends are laughing at the state he's and he understands but he just doesn't care at the moment. He didn't touch himself not to come in his pants in front of everyone but his dick has never been this hard and he can't do anything about it. He shake himself out if his trance and starts drinking trying compose what's left of him.

Twenty minutes later and Seungcheol spent the entire time thinking about Woozi, every move, every detail of his body, his eyes, his hands that looked so delicate even during the most sexual movements; alcohol doing nothing to soothe his desire.

Never the one to be patient, and always the stubborn, he decides that trying to go backstage is worth the possibility of getting punched by security staff; he drink his last shot and gets up ready to go talk to that boy, but his friend suddenly start yelling at each other.

"AH! PAY ME BITCH I WON!" drunk Seungkwan is a totally different person, Seungcheol learned a long time ago. 

"NO YOU SAID 5 MINUTES, HE LASTED 2O YOU LOST" Chan is almost angry 

"WHO CARES??! IN THE END HE JUST CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS I WAS RIGHT! NOW PAY ME!"

Well, he hates his friends. 

With some money, his good looks and some flirt here and there he manage to convince some people and now he's in front of a door with Woozi written on it; he just used up all his luck for the next fifty years.

He knocks and Woozi tells him to come in probably thinking it'd be someone he know, he steps in but the boy doesn't even look up. He's sitting on a chair with his phone, the make up still on, as well as his collar and shorts but he's wearing a soft looking sweatshirt and he's the most attractive yet cute person Seungcheol has ever seen.

"Well, this was easier than I thought, this place should hire better people" the boy is startled, he looks up and his eyes widen in surprise, Seungcheol smirks.

"How did you get in here?" 

"They though I was a stripper and let me pass, don't blame them for believing it though. I'm Seungcheol by the way"

The boy snorts getting back on his phone "low on self esteem I see, Seungcheol" he says his name like he's tasting something he was never allowed before, slow and tentative.

"why, you don't find me attractive? you seemed pretty interested"

Woozi smirks still not looking at him, ignoring him "I could say the same of you" 

Seungcheol tears himself away from the door and goes directly to the boy, hands on both sides of the chair, demanding his attention. Woozi looks up then and they lock their gazes like they did on the stage, that burning feeling back again.

"I was interested. I am. I spent ten minutes waiting for my dick to go down, you were something else."

Something flashes in the boy's eyes and he gets up without breaking eye contact, he's so short, Seungcheol loves it. 

"Call me Jihoon, and yes I guess I find you pretty decent if the time I spent jerking myself off in the bathroom thinking about your lips around my dick means anything" he says matter of factly.

Seungcheol is sure he'd jump off of a cliff if this boy asked him to while looking a him in the same way he's doing right now, and he doesn't even know him.

"I'd love to try that"

Jihoon smiles back and launches himself on him, arms around his neck and lips pressed to each other 

Happy birthday to me, Seungcheol sings songs in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lia for encouraging me to write this, love you!

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2018 and yet this song was inspired by Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.  
> It's my first fic ever so please tell me if you like it and if I should continue this thank you!


End file.
